Beautiful Snow
by Lifeless-Insanity
Summary: Gwen and Trent take a walk on a beautiful December night. But what was meant to be just a short walk through the park, may have turned into something more. GxT Christmas One-Shot


**A VERY SHORT PROLOGUE:**

Total Drama Island is over, and Gwen and Trent discovered that they live in the same town. They've been dating for about 4 months now. It's a week until Christmas and Gwen and Trent are planning on having their families spend the holidays together. One, night, they go on a peaceful winter walk through the community park in the shimmering moonlight, soft layers of frosty snowflakes surrounding them.

***Beautiful Snow***

"Favorite singer?" Gwen asked as she stared ahead, mesmerized by the beautiful falling snowflakes.

"Uh, Maroon 5," Trent responded, trying to think up a question of his own. It was basically the awakathon all over again. "Favorite animal?"

"Um, maybe a cat, I have no idea really," Gwen answered truthfully. She smiled up at Trent.

"I think I'm starting to run out of questions," said Gwen as she clutched Trent's hand.

"Favorite holiday?" Trent asked. Gwen giggled.

"I don't really do holidays. They're just not my thing, ya know?" Gwen said. She stopped in her tracks, almost making Trent fall on the icy sidewalk.

"What?" Trent asked, slightly chuckling, yet startled from his girlfriend's sudden change in movement.

"I said I don't do holidays," Gwen said, now crossing her cold arms.

"No, why are we stopping?" Trent asked. Gwen pointed to a small wooden bench in the middle of the park.

"There, my feet are really cold. Think we could sit down?" Gwen asked as she shivered in her black winter vest. Trent grabbed hold of the end Gwen grey sweater sleeve tightly, trying to find her basically frostbitten hands.

"Sure. So, holidays just aren't your thing I here," Trent said as Gwen huffed in annoyance under her breath.

"I've never really liked them. People say that holidays bring the family together. Well, not my family I guess," Gwen sighed as she stared down at her snowy black boots.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked, sounding quite concerned.

"Well, I mean think about it. My parents are divorced, all of my grandparents have died, and the rest of my family is who knows where at Christmas time," Gwen explained. "Christmas is basically my mom, my brother and I."

Trent rubbed her back gently for comfort. "Well, look at it this way: our families are spending the holidays together this year. Wouldn't that make things a little better?" Trent said as he smiled down at her. She looked up and tried to force a smile, but nothing could cheer her up. He swore he saw a few tears in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Look, forget I brought up the subject at all, let's just try to get home before we get caught in a snowstorm," Trent said, standing up and tugging on his girlfriend's hand, but she wouldn't budge. She just sat there, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"I hate Christmas and I hate my life," Gwen said as she curled up on the bench. Trent sat back down and pulled her close to him, taking her under his arm.

"Things will get better. I promise," Trent assured her.

He lifted his beautiful gothic girlfriend's chin and kissed her lips softly, not pulling away if the world depended on it. Gwen found herself kissing back. She felt safe in Trent's arms. When they were together, she felt a bigger connection than ever before. He was who she was meant to be with.

Gwen pulled away after about a minute to catch her breath. Trent laughed as he wiped the remains of her fallen tears. Gwen smiled up at him.

"Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad," Trent said as he stood up, now actually helping Gwen to her feet. The two walked back to their homes, fingers intertwined.

"Maybe," said Gwen as she turned towards Trent. "Thank you, Trent."

She kissed his lips softly and quickly, and then smiled at her musical boyfriend, their faces mere inches apart.

They continued to walk, a deep connection inside of them. Somehow the same feeling and meant to be was all that rang in their heads. Gwen looked ahead once again, knowing that nothing could separate them.

No two snowflakes were alike, but landed together. No two people are exactly alike, but somehow, they find themselves together.

"Snowflakes," Gwen mumbled. Trent looked puzzled.

Gwen laughed, "Nothing, it's nothing."

When they reached their homes, located next door to eachother, Gwen let go of her boyfriend's grip, but he pulled her back and kissed her goodnight.

"Snowflakes," Gwen said, smiling and laughing at her boyfriend's once again perplexed look. "I love you, Trent."

"I will never leave you," Trent whispered as he pulled her in for one softer kiss. "Have a great Christmas."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ehh, not my best fic, not my worst. I just love Christmas fics and it may be a little late, but I couldn't wait to post it. R&R and by the way, check out some of my other fics if you haven't already:**

**Thinking Of You**

**Total Drama Island Season 2!**

**Someone There To Talk To**

**-GwenFan**


End file.
